Just the Way You Are
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: ND makes a comment to Kurt about his weight and Dave overhears it.


_Written for my friend Deenie~ Her prompt was __**ND makes a comment to Kurt about his weight and Dave overhears it**. Enjoy~!_

* * *

David had just begun whistling—Twisted Nerve, if you happened to be wondering—when raised voices in a nearby classroom caught his attention. He steered himself toward the ruckus, curiosity peeked. Almost unsurprisingly, the sound of the commotion was spilling out of the choir room, the door being slightly cracked open.

Lightening his footsteps, David crept up to the door and tilted his ear closer. Instantly, a shiver ran down his spine at the grating quality of Rachel Berry's voice.

"Kurt, we love you. But... well, we're just..." There was a pause, during which Dave could practically see the glee kids looking at each other with "caring" expressions. "We're _concerned_."

Kurt let out a tell-tale scoff, "concerned?" He asked in sharp disbelief followed by another unhappy huff of breath. "Concerned about _what_, exactly?"

There was another pause before Finn spoke (and David cringed, because in a situation like this nothing good could come out of Hudson's mouth.)

"Dude, it's just.. you've..." Dave could almost taste Finn's anxiety in the air. "You've put on some pounds."

A smack, presumably to the arm; a scolding cry of _"Finn!"_ in Kurt's raged, almost squeaking voice; then, Rachel continued.

"Not that that's a _bad_ thing," she hastily clarified. "All we're saying is.. it isn't like you to do this, and we're worried." Rachel's voice tapered off, unsure and hesitant.

"Worried about _what_?" Kurt snapped again. But, he didn't receive an answer and was instead met with only tense silence. "Are—oh my god, I cannot _believe_ you!" Angry footsteps hit the ground running and clipped tauntingly on the floor. "You all honestly think my weight gain has something to do with how I've been spending time with _David_!"

Dave stumbled, narrowly avoiding detection; the conversation carried on, though, none of New Directions any wiser.

"We're not trying to make light of your friendship with him! And we're all very happy that you two have moved past your differences, but—!"

"But nothing!" Kurt, from the sound of it, took a few menacing steps towards his friends. "David and I are friends; he happens to be the only friend I have that I can just be _normal_ with! We play video games, we eat junk food, we stay up late and do stupid boy things!"

Dave felt himself ginning, then there were more angry footfalls and Kurt carried on with his rant.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've had enough of your "concerned" bullcrap. I'm leaving." Footsteps tapped across the tiled floor, right over to the slightly ajar door—right over to where David was still hiding.

Though he scrambled to get away, there wasn't enough time and the the door creaked open, revealing Dave's back: caught in the middle of trying to run.

"D-David?"

"Oh. Hey, Kurt. 'Sup." David tried for nonchalance, an attempt made completely useless by the way his voice cracked mid-sentence.

Kurt smiled at him warmly, though, and motioned for Dave to follow. "You free right now?" He asked, as though Dave hadn't been listening to the majority of New Directions vs Kurt confrontation. "I could use some junk food and lame movies."

David grinned again, cheeks still a little flushed from getting caught. "Totally, always up for it."

Kurt smiled, but it was differently. It was tender and, as _stupid_ as it sounded in his head David could've sworn it was _**bashful**_.

"B-by the way, Kurt," Dave cleared his throat. "I—for what it's worth, I think you look smoking hot no matter what."

Kurt flushed a vibrant pink. "That's very kind of you." And, fuck, David's heart did fucking circus acts at that because there wasn't a hint of 'that's nice but no thanks' or 'you've just been friend-zoned' in Kurt's tone. It was genuine, they were _flirting_. And to think all it had taken was suffering through the idiocy of Kurt's friends for a few minutes.

David nudged Kurt, smiling and turning up the charm. "Maybe I am a bad influence on you."

Kurt laughed and threw his head back. "I highly doubt that, Mr. Karofsky."

Dave laughed, even though nothing they were saying was particularly funny. Tentatively, he slung an arm around Kurt's waist, relishing the warmth and softness under the weight of his arm. He smiled at Kurt, and they held each others gaze before dissolving into giggles again.

"So, does that make this a date?"

"Can we still just go to your place and eat unhealthy food and watch bad movies?"

"Course."

"Then yes, it's a date."

Dave beamed, and steered Kurt in the direction of his car. "Awesome."


End file.
